By The Lake
by Serendipity73
Summary: The Darkness is coming.


Title: By the Lake

Authors: Jeep & JohnSheppardLuv(for part 1 only)

Spoilers: To cover my butt, everything, just in case.

Category: Action/Adventure/Drama/Angst/Romance….everything basically

Notes: This place really does exist. I did start a Sg1 story kind of the same years ago… but going back to the lake recently, gave me the idea to write an Atlantis fic as well.

"So, that is why I think it would be beneficial for us to visit each of these addresses." Rodney exclaimed. The room was quiet for a moment, as in anticipation of a negative response from Dr. Weir. Rodney, himself, wasn't sure he had gotten through to her about his next scientific adventure. Only at the last minute did he throw in that there was a possibility of a ZPM that recently became known to them located at one or more of the addresses.

"Alright," was all she said.

After the meeting was dismissed, everyone went their separate ways, except Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Weir.

"Are you seriously considering Rodney go alone with only his geek squad to protect him?" Sheppard couldn't believe what he'd heard.

"Noooooo. That's why I want you and Ronon to go with him…just in case things get a little…squirrelly." Dr Weir responded.

"Now, that's more like it!"

"You have a go just as soon as the MALP sends back more data. We don't want you stumbling upon any more Wraith after last month's trade fiasco."

"Yeah. Right," John absently agreed, his mind going back to last month. (Put this paragraph with the above one) John had had a pretty bad concussion and Rodney had had another knife wound to add to his Kolya-initiated collection, though it wasn't nearly as bad as when the missing Genii commander had done, A very good thing according to Carson.

But, now, they were back in the saddle. And John was going to soon be back in the skies, just like he wanted…

An hour later, had them gathering in the gateroom, waiting for the go signal.

"Ready?" Sheppard asked as he looked over to Rodney.

"Aren't I always?"

"That's questionable." He replied as the gate opened. John looked back at Elizabeth, smiled and waved as he stepped through to the other side.

Once they landed on the other side, they all took a long look around. The clearing by the gate was surrounded by a gentle tree line, wild flowers, and blue sky. There seemed like there was nothing that could possibly go wrong.

So far.

"Alright let's move out, the village is about an hour walk that way." Sheppard pointed in the northern direction as he started to walk.

They passed several children playing, father's fishing off the shore of the lake, and mother's washing clothing on their walk to the village. Nothing seemed amiss.

"Have you ever thought that this seems all to perfect?" Ronan announced from the back of the group.

Sheppard looked back at him, "Well let's not play with fire now, alright." He started to walk again, "Simple recon, so that Dr. Weir can come and do her thing."

"Do you really think that we need Elizabeth here?" Rodney asked, "I mean I think I…we…can handle this negotiation."

"Rodney…"

"I mean its just a negotiation for food and supplies, its not like we are going after weapons or anything…"

"Rodney" This time with a little more force.

"Alright, alright."

"He does have a point." Ronan spoke to Sheppard as he walked past him.

"Does not."

Ronan just gave him a look and continued forward.

"So does not." John whispered to himself as he followed the rest of his team.

"Ah, Colonel Sheppard, it is so nice to meet you." A man from the edge of the town approached them, hand out stretched in a warm greeting.

"Hello….ah…" he paused, "Vachon."

"We have been...umm...looking forward to meeting and trading with you people."

"So have we."

"I do not see your leader, a woman right?"

"Ah, yes Dr. Weir." Rodney spoke up, "Our rules state that, ah, we come here first and get to know you before…."

"I understand, we will eat and then Dr. Weir can join us before the darkness settles."

"The darkness settles? That doesn't sound to encouraging." Sheppard says, more to himself then anyone else.

After they had eaten, Sheppard and Rodney headed back to the gate to radio into Atlantis.

"So do you think they are for….real?" Sheppard asked Rodney on their way back to the gate.

"Umm, yeah they seem sincere. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know…the glass is half full and all that."

"It's fine, trust me."

That got a snicker out of Sheppard.

"What?"

"Nothing Rodney."

"Oh, I get it, you are worried about Elizabeth."

After a pause, "No I am not, Eliza…Dr. Weir can take care of herself."

"Yeah, sure."

"She's been training with Teyla for weeks now."

"I know, but that doesn't matter."

"Rodney."

"Okay, fine, end of the conservation." He stopped at the dhd and started to dial. "For now."

Sheppard just looked at him for a moment and then turned his attention back towards the gate as it opened.

"Roger that Colonel, I am on my way." Elizabeth said over the radio.

Sheppard looked over at Rodney for a moment, waiting for her to step through.

"Boy, you look like you are waiting for your first girlfriend to come out of her parents house for the prom."

Sheppard just looked over at him, choosing to ignore the comment.

As she stepped through, John let out the breath he did not realize he was holding.

"Hello…" She replied.

"Well, I don't mean to break this moment up or anything, but ah…we need to get back to the village." Rodney stammered for a moment, "Vachon said we needed to get back before the darkness settles."

"That doesn't sound good." Elizabeth turned towards John, "What does he mean?"

"I am sure it is fine. Vachon said sometimes the night isn't always safe."

"He means there are wild animals."

"Well, we should get back to the village before the darkness settles then." She responded, "Show me the way."

**Part 2**

"Lions, tigers and bears, oh my." Sheppard muttered as they made their way back.

"What is it with the Wizard of Oz and Colonels at the SGC?" Rodney questioned as they walked.

"Rodney?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, what's that supposed to mean Rodney?"

"Nothing just that General O'Neill always had these off the cuff comments at times like these about the Wizard of Oz. I was just making the connection."

Colonel Sheppard and Elizabeth just looked at each other and continued walking. After a while Elizabeth asked the one question that had been on her mind since she stepped through the gate and Rodney has mentioned the darkness.

"So what do you think they meant by this 'darkness'?" Elizabeth asked.

"When they told us about it, we were told that as long as we get you back to the village and indoors by the time it was dark, you would be safe. Now I know we should have nixed the whole idea of you coming here….but…" Sheppard said.

"We need these supplies and the Deadalus isn't due back for a long while." She replied.

"Yeah."

"Look, we need this, darkness or no darkness…can we please get moving." Rodney exclaimed.

"Scared, Rodney?" Sheppard commented.

"Who me?...What would make you think that?" Rodney questioned.

"Yeah right…Come on let's get a move on, we are almost there." Sheppard said as he pushed forward.

They had finally made it back to the village just in time for Vachon to escort the remaining members to a nearby cottage.

"It took you too long to return Colonel Sheppard. The darkness has begun to settle." The man looked distressed by this time; Vachon did not even notice Dr. Weir.

"Vachon, listen, Dr. Weir is here now, can we get on with the negotiations?" Sheppard said, clearly annoyed.

"Dr. Weir, it is an honor to finally meet you." He paused for a moment, "But we can not proceed with the negotiations. The darkness has settled, and you are no longer allowed outside of these walls."

"I have heard of this 'darkness', tell me Vachon, what exactly is this darkness?" She asked.

Vachon nervously looked around at the faces of the team in front of him shifting from foot to foot, "We are forbidden to speak of…'it' once it has settled, please you three may join us for evening meal. Dr. Weir and…Teyla; must stay here."

"We aren't leaving them here alone, why can't they go with us?" Rodney said, pointing towards Elizabeth and Teyla.

"The darkness…"

"We watch out for our own…." Sheppard replied, sternly.

"Doesn't matter, the darkness…." Vachon tried to get his point across to them.

"Look I don't care about the darkness, nothing is going to happen to Dr. Weir and Teyla when we are all together." Sheppard again tried to tell Vachon.

"I can't explain right now Colonel Sheppard. Should I tell the others that you will not be joining us for our evening meal?"

"Is this alliance not important to you?" Teyla asked.

"It is very important to us." Vachon replied, he looked down at the ground, saddened that this 'darkness' might be a problem.

"Look, gentlemen, as long as Teyla and I stay here, we will be safe correct?" Elizabeth spoke up.

"Yes." Vachon said.

"Then we will stay behind, as long as we can finish the negotiations tomorrow morning." She said.

Colonel Sheppard, Rodney and Ronon looked apprehensively at each other and then back to Dr. Weir and Teyla, none of them believing a word of what they were being told.

"I am not to sure about…" Rodney exclaimed as he looked back at the two women.

"Elizabeth, no….we can't just leave…"

"I will stay…" Sheppard said as he looked over at Elizabeth. He wasn't sure if this need to protect Elizabeth was forming from some emotion that he didn't want to think about right now, or if it was stemming from his true need to protect everyone.

Dr. Weir then pulled Sheppard aside, "Look, I don't like this any more then you, but we need to find out what is going on here. What this 'darkness' is all about." She tried to sound convincing; "Besides I'll have Teyla here with me."

He just looked at her for a moment, unsure whether he should leave her. The feeling he had in his gut was telling him to stay, but she was right, they had to find out more if an alliance was going to work between them.

Looking down at the floor for a moment, "Okay…but as long as you are sure."

"I am, go Colonel."

"Okay, but call if you need anything."

"We will." Elizabeth said quietly, gently resting her hand on his arm.

"We still don't know what this is, so don't leave here." He looked at her, hoping she would get his silent message.

"Okay." With a nod she, telling him she got the message loud and clear.

"Be back in 30."

When he returned to the others, "Okay, let's go."

Surprised Rodney was the first to speak up, "What we are just leaving them here…alone?"

"Look Rodney, we will only be gone for 30, plus if they don't leave the cottage…"

"I don't trust them." He openly admitted.

"Rodney!"

"I agree Sheppard." Ronon said from behind both men.

"I don't agree with it either, but Elizabeth made a point, we need this alliance, we need the supplies."

"Are supplies worth 2 lives?" Ronon looked back at the cottage. "I am staying here."

"Fine, look they are waiting for us. Can we go now?" Rodney exclaimed pointing towards Vachon.

"Fine."

Once they were gone, Dr. Weir, Teyla and Ronon sat down at the table that was in the cottage.

"So what do you think this 'darkness' is?" Weir asked.

"And why are we not supposed to speak of it?"

"I don't know, but I would heed by what Vachon has said to us."

"Yeah."

They ate in silence before Dr. Weir had gotten us and looked outside the window. Ronon had left a few moments before and was doing a check around the cottage.

"Do you think he will find anything?" Elizabeth said pushing around the food on her make shift plate.

"Of that I am not sure Dr. Weir." Teyla replied picking at her food.

"I almost want him too."

"We are unsure of what is out there; it would make it easier to fight against if we knew."

"Yes."

"I am sure Colonel Sheppard will have some news as well, Dr. Weir."

"I hope so."

"So listen, Vachon, what goes on here at night?"

"It can not be discussed at this time Colonel Sheppard; I have told you this before."

"Why not, I mean it can not be anything that bad."

"Yes it can, now please, we are here." Vachon pleaded as he held the door open for them.

"What is the big secret?" Rodney asked Sheppard as they walked through the door.

"I don't know but I am glad Ronon is with Dr. Weir and Teyla." Sheppard said as he let Rodney in before him.

"Me too."

"Come on; let's get this done so we can get back."

"Colonel Sheppard this is Dunkut, he is the leader of our community."

"I thought you were the leader?" Rodney asked.

"Like you, Colonel Sheppard, I am only the, as you put it, second in command."

"I see."

"We will all be at the negotiations tomorrow morning to finalize the alliance."

"About that, we would like to know more about this 'da..'", with a sharp look at him, Sheppard did not finish his sentence.

"I am sure Vachon as explained that we do not speak of it during this time."

"He did."

"Tomorrow, if you still have questions, they will be answered to the best of our abilities."

"We will see."

"You are worried about your friends." Dunkut said, ignoring Rodney's comment.

"Yes we are." Sheppard exclaimed, his voice strained.

"Do not worry, as long as they do not set foot outside the cottage, they will be safe."

"Are we to believe that?" Rodney questioned.

"I hope that you will." Vachon replied, honestly.

Back at the cottage Ronon was coming back in through the door when there was several loud noises coming from behind him.

"Get back away from the windows." He pointed towards Weir and Teyla.

"What did you find?"

"Nothing much, but there is something out there." Ronon stated.

"Great." Elizabeth said.

"Just stay away from the windows."

http/


End file.
